


And the hardest part was letting go

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [31]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Melancholy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La tenerezza fra lui e Rukia era sempre stata qualcosa di bandito, fermamente. Perché due commilitoni non si trattano amorevolmente, due amici non hanno bisogno di parole dolci per comprendersi, due compagni sono pari e come tali si trattano.Arriva sempre, prima o poi, il momento in cui il sole deve tramontare. Ma sarà davvero un momento così irreparabile?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic ha la sua età, diciamolo. Scritta l'Agosto del 2009 è stata la mia prima e [per il momento] unica IchiRuki mai scritta. La fanfic fu scritta per un contest indetto sul forum IchiRuki, a cui arrivò seconda con mia somma soddisfazione, perché riuscire a scrivere qualcosa di decente su questi due, allora, mi sembrava impossibile. Utilizzai il prompt "tramonto" per scriverla, legato al tema dell'addio, e ho usato quello dell'"alba" per legarlo alla BDT. La canzone che ho tradotto al lato, usandola nel testo e nel titolo è "The Hardest Part" dei Coldplay. Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #031.Alba

_E ho provato a cantare_   
_Ma non riuscivo a pensare a niente_   
_Questa è stata la cosa più difficile_

«La partenza è fissata per sabato, Ichigo».

Lo sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato quel momento e quella notizia non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderlo più di tanto: dopotutto erano pur sempre Shinigami, alcuni con incarichi abbastanza importanti all’interno della Soul Society, e con la fine della guerra tanti erano rimasti i problemi da risolvere.

Il tradimento di Aizen aveva privato tre compagnie di valenti capitani, aveva gettato lo sconforto nelle truppe, lasciandosi dietro strascichi che non sarebbero svaniti tanto presto: chiunque potesse essere utile doveva ritornare al quartier generale, compresi gli Shinigami rimasti a Karakura per gestire il ritorno alla normalità dopo quella tremenda battaglia.

«Non fare quella faccia, Ichigo. Ormai il quartiere è sicuro, gli Espada sono stati ridotti ai minimi termini e in ogni caso se ci dovessero essere problemi la Tredicesima Compagnia sarebbe pronta ad intervenire».

«Non sono certo preoccupato, me la caverò benissimo da solo! Sta sicura che non ci sarà alcun bisogno del vostro intervento».

In quel momento la preoccupazione di Rukia per l’incolumità del quartiere risultava abbastanza irritante per Ichigo. Anzi, a essere sinceri, di Karakura poco gli importava. Continuava a ripetersi che alla fine sarebbe successo, che l’amica sarebbe ritornata definitivamente alla Soul Society e che, insomma, era normalissimo provare del _dispiacere_ quando un amico se ne andava, perché lui e Rukia erano amici, compagni di squadra, ne avevano passate tante insieme.

E poi, diamine, non sarebbe certo crollato il mondo per così poco! Non era un addio definitivo, ci sarebbero di certo state altre occasioni per rivedersi.

Nonostante tutti quegli incoraggiamenti, però, dopo quella notizia Ichigo a casa ci era rimasto poco o nulla, preferendo trascorrere i propri pomeriggi a camminare senza una meta precisa.

In cerca di possibili Hollow che minacciassero la quiete del quartiere, si era detto. Non era proprio la maniera ideale di trascorrere quegli ultimi giorni in sua compagnia, restare a casa con Yuzu e Karin che mettevano su una faccia da funerale per la partenza di Rukia, suo padre che si lamentava di aver perso una “terza figlia” e Kon che lo assillava ogni cinque minuti ricordandogli che senza la sua adorata sorellona non avrebbe potuto vivere,.

Alla fine, però, il tempo era volato via rapido, Hollow in giro per il quartiere non se n’erano visti e lui e Rukia a malapena si erano salutati quando si erano incrociati nei corridoi della clinica a prima mattina.

La situazione si stava facendo notevolmente fastidiosa e quella perenne sensazione di sospensione che gli rimaneva appiccicata addosso, l’idea che ci fosse qualcosa che non quadrasse in tutta quella confusione, lo rendeva notevolmente nervoso.

Tanto che aveva fatto un balzo di tre metri quando si era sentito sfiorare la spalla quella mattina, mentre Rukia lo richiamava: «Stolto, sono soltanto io! Finalmente riesco a parlarti a quattrocchi!».

«Non mi sembra così difficile parlare con me, abitiamo nella stessa casa, Rukia!» replicò Ichigo alquanto stizzito da quel tono di voce spaventosamente saccente.

E poi, cos’era quello, un rimprovero?! La urtava così tanto non vederlo per più di cinque minuti consecutivi? Beh, meglio che si abituassero entrambi, ben presto quegli intervalli di tempo si sarebbero fatti considerevolmente più lunghi.

«Certo, sarà anche così, ma ultimamente sei tanto sfuggente che cominciavo a credere di doverti chiedere un _appuntamento_ per evitare di vederti scomparire oltre la porta».

La parola “appuntamento” fra le labbra della ragazza suonava stranamente ironica alle orecchie di Ichigo. Non sapeva perché, sapeva soltanto che più Rukia parlava più il suo cervello reagiva in maniera contraddittoria e quella confusione contribuiva soltanto a irritarlo sempre di più.

«Oh senti, risparmiami la predica, se hai qualcosa da dirmi fallo, avrei una certa fretta di uscire, ho delle faccende importanti da sbrigare» esclamò alla fine cercando di tagliare corto.

Stare lontano da Rukia in quell’istante sembrava l’unica priorità, almeno tutto quel fastidio che si portava dentro riusciva a diventare sufficientemente _soffuso_ da essere gestibile in maniera accettabile. La notizia della sua partenza, adesso ne era sempre più certo, lo aveva lasciato tutt’altro che indifferente ma non aveva alcuna voglia di dimostrarglielo, perché era _strano_ ritrovarsi a pensare che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto _di meno_ veder andar via gli altri Shinigami che Rukia.

Si era detto che il legame d’amicizia fra loro due era certamente più profondo di quello che aveva con Renji, o con Ikkaku, o con Matsumoto, eppure perché l’idea di quella perdita faceva così _male_ tutt’a un tratto?

Era esattamente come ritrovarsi a osservare un tramonto, col bianco abbagliante del sole che si stemperava lentamente nell’arancione e l’arancione che si perdeva nel viola e il viola che scolorava nel buio più totale. Cercare di fissarsi sul centro esatto di quella tavolozza di colori significava rischiare di bruciarsi la retina. Era preferibile spostare lo sguardo sul blu intenso della notte, era più rilassante, quasi _consolante_. Faceva meno male immaginare che se n’era andata e abituarsi a quel dato di fatto, piuttosto che rendersi conto che era ancora così spaventosamente _vicina_ a lui ancora per poco, ancora per _troppo poco_.

«Faccende importanti? Come passare il tempo a passeggiare per il quartiere fissando il vuoto?» lo richiamò Rukia, fissandolo con i suoi grandi occhi blu, in uno sguardo inquisitorio che Ichigo preferì evitare di incrociare.

«Cos’è, adesso ti metti anche a pedinarmi? Non credo siano affari tuoi quello che faccio o non faccio nel mio tempo libero» replicò Ichigo stizzito.

«Diventano affari miei nel momento in cui ti comporti in maniera così _assurda_!» esclamò Rukia indispettita, ben decisa a non lasciarlo andare via prima di aver sviscerato ogni aspetto della questione.

«C’è qualcosa che non va, Ichigo?» concluse la ragazza, mutando improvvisamente tono di voce.

Ichigo digrignò i denti: Rukia aveva la rara capacità di leggergli dentro, cogliendo al volo certi cambi di umore fin troppo sintomatici del suo carattere ma in quel momento percepiva nettamente di non desiderare che lei s’intromettesse in quelle sensazioni tanto spiacenti e tanto private. Era qualcosa che non voleva mostrarle, un’intima _debolezza_ di cui si sarebbe ben presto pentito, ne era certo.

Tanto più che l’apparente tranquillità della Shinigami faceva a pugni con il suo stato d’animo tutt’altro che pacificato.

«Che cosa dovrebbe esserci che non va, Rukia?!» esclamò alzando la voce. «Sto _benissimo_ , ok? Piuttosto, tu, cosa ci fai ancora con le mani in mano, non dovresti essere con gli altri? Domani partirete, giusto?».

Sì, la partenza era ormai imminente, mettersi a litigare non sarebbe servito assolutamente a nulla. Peggio ancora, andare a scandagliare troppo in profondità certe sensazioni e cercare di dar loro un nome sarebbe stato ancora più deleterio.

Rukia, invece, sembrava avere tutta l’intenzione di non mollarlo neanche per un istante.

«Io non sto con _le mani in mano_ , Ichigo! I preparativi sono già stati ultimati da tempo» esclamò seccamente Rukia. «Anzi, a dirla tutta siamo anche parecchio in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia».

A quelle parole la ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, fissando un punto indefinito del pavimento e Ichigo non poté fare a meno di osservarla perplesso: perché diamine all’improvviso si era adombrata in quel modo?

«E a questo proposito» Rukia si schiarì la voce e rialzò gli occhi. «Stasera hanno deciso di fare… Una festa di addio. A casa di Orihime» concluse lapidaria, le braccia sempre conserte strette contro il petto.

«Perché proprio a casa di Inoue? Non… Mi sembra un tantino piccola…».

«Perché Matsumoto ha deciso così».

«Ah!».

Dopo quell’esclamazione Ichigo rimase per qualche istante a fissare la ragazza di fronte a lui, una mano dietro la nuca, in evidente stato d’imbarazzo: da quando in qua persino il silenzio fra loro si era fatto così _assordante_?

«Bene, allora ci vediamo stasera» aggiunse alla fine Ichigo tanto per dire qualcosa, prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso la porta.

«Ichigo… Sei proprio sicuro che vada _tutto bene_? Non hai proprio nulla da dirmi?» cercò di richiamarlo Rukia.

Il ragazzo rimase con la mano sospesa sopra la maniglia della porta, prima di replicare abbastanza scocciato: «Sì, qualcosa ci sarebbe. Piantala di preoccuparti per me, ok?» concluse, aprendo la porta e richiudendosela velocemente alle spalle.

Quell’addio inesorabile come il tramonto stava diventando insopportabilmente lungo e il sole sembrava ci stesse mettendo tutta l’energia di questo mondo per farsi guardare e per _bruciare_ insopportabilmente. Era mille volte meglio andarsene fuori al buio.

«Stupido testardo» mormorò Rukia scuotendo con decisione la testa, lo sguardo ancora fisso sulla porta di casa.

_E la cosa più difficile_   
_E’ stata lasciarti andare, non farsi coinvolgere_   
_E’ stata la cosa più difficile_

«Allora, quand’è che partite, domani?».

«Al tramonto».

«Bene».

Tre frasi.

Questo era stato il contenuto della conversazione che lei e Ichigo erano stati capaci di scambiarsi in una serata.

Tre misere frasi, nel mezzo del casino di quella che più che una festa d’addio sembrava un inno al bevitore molesto. E quando il sakè aveva cominciato a scorrere a fiumi e Tōshirō aveva tentato, invano, di richiamare Rangiku e Ikkaku all’ordine, di tempo per abbandonarsi a piacevoli ricordi o lunghe conversazioni non ce n’era stato proprio.

Ichigo si era dimostrato più torvo che mai, senza tentare neanche per un istante di dissimulare il suo umor nero. D’altronde non ne era capace, non sapeva assolutamente fingere di fronte agli altri.

Avrebbe dovuto considerarlo un comportamento da bambino capriccioso ma nonostante il fastidio che pure le provocava il carattere fortemente lunatico di Ichigo Rukia non aveva mai potuto fare a meno di ammirarlo per quel suo modo di fare. Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non si era mai fatto alcuno scrupolo di manifestare il proprio pensiero, per quanto ciò potesse costargli una tremenda figuraccia o l’accusa di essere superficiale.

Ci voleva coraggio, secondo lei, a vivere la propria vita così, a essere tanto _onesti_ con gli altri da non temerne il giudizio. Un coraggio che inconsapevolmente lui le aveva trasmesso con le sue parole, con il suo esempio, con il suo comportamento trascinante.

Spesso e volentieri Ichigo si ostinava nel dire che lei gli aveva irrimediabilmente cambiato la vita con la sua apparizione ma, per quanto quell’affermazione fosse veritiera, era altrettanto vero il contrario: anche lui le aveva cambiato la vita, insegnandole a non chinare la testa, a non _arrendersi_ , anche nella situazione peggiore.

Ichigo era stata una ventata d’aria fresca nella sua esistenza: quell’addestramento quotidiano, trovarsi costretta per una serie di eventi a insegnargli cosa volesse dire essere uno Shinigami, il modo in cui lo aveva assistito nella sua crescita, di persona e di uomo prima ancora che di guerriero, i momenti felici e quelli bui che avevano vissuto insieme, scoprire di condividere un passato tanto simile, di portarsi nel cuore il medesimo senso di colpa, erano tutta una serie di circostanze che avevano contribuito a farla sentire nuovamente _viva_ , per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare un termine del genere riferito a un’anima defunta come lei.

Era stato come accompagnare il sole nel suo cammino quotidiano attraverso il cielo e lasciarsi scaldare da quei raggi che si spandevano attorno a lui. Era stato bello ma, come tutti i percorsi della vita, anche quel cammino aveva avuto un suo termine: adesso anche per loro era giunto il tramonto.

Rukia aveva sempre saputo nel profondo del suo cuore che neanche quella meravigliosa avventura era destinata a durare per sempre.

Nel suo profondo realismo aveva sempre avuto più dimestichezza con la fine che con gli inizi. La sua vita stessa era un paradigma di quei pensieri tanto foschi: morta prima ancora di comprendere di essere viva, era stata sola per tanto a lungo da non sapere neanche di avere una sorella, se non quando ormai era troppo tardi per poterla riabbracciare; si era vista morire davanti agli occhi gli amici d’infanzia, i compagni di battaglia e il destino era stato tanto crudele da riservare alla sua mano l’amaro compito di porre fine all’esistenza dell’uomo che più aveva ammirato; persino Byakuya-niisama e Renji… Quante volte aveva temuto di vederseli morire davanti agli occhi?

E allora, cos’era al confronto di tutto ciò quel distacco inevitabile? Per quanto potesse essere _doloroso_ , per quanto la cosa potesse non piacerle, Rukia sapeva che alla fine sarebbe dovuto succedere: inutile crogiolarsi in quell’assurdo torpore, inutile gridare che “non era così che sarebbe dovuta andare”. Ichigo era un essere umano e aveva la sua vita da vivere, lei era una Shinigami e aveva i suoi compiti da assolvere, bisognava essere realisti e tornare con i piedi per terra.

Comprendeva perfettamente che il ragazzo potesse non essere d’accordo con quella visione delle cose, che quell’idea lo infastidisse al punto da renderlo tanto intrattabile, ma protestare era soltanto uno spreco di energie e di tempo.

Per quanto volesse convincersi di essere perfettamente a suo agio in quella situazione, di aver accettato ogni lato della faccenda nella più totale tranquillità, Rukia era però inquieta quanto se non più di Ichigo: la maledetta sensazione che mancasse qualcosa, che non tutte le tessere del mosaico combaciassero perfettamente, era tanto prepotente da impedirle persino di riposare.

Ogni volta che chiudeva le palpebre, il presentimento che non tutto fosse stato compiuto la assaliva con la stessa violenza di una scarica elettrica.

Si era ritrovata nei corridoi della casa a vagare come uno spettro: provava l’impulso disperante di sfilarsi da quel maledetto gigai e scomparire sui tetti di Karakura. Chissà, magari senza il peso di quel corpo di carne che la tirava in basso si sarebbe sentita più _leggera_.

Scese le scale, cercando di produrre il minor rumore possibile ma il legno scricchiolava orribilmente, quasi a voler svegliare gli altri abitanti della casa solo per farle un dispetto, e si diresse verso la cucina: aveva la gola terribilmente secca, bere un po’ d’acqua le avrebbe fatto sicuramente bene.

Sovrappensiero com’era, neanche si accorse della presenza di un’altra persona nella stanza finché non ci andò a sbattere contro.

«Ma cosa…? Ichigo!» esclamò con voce ancora rauca, portandosi una mano alla testa.

«Che cavolo ci fai qui, in cucina, alle tre di notte, Rukia?!» la richiamò Ichigo, mentre la ragazza spostava lo sguardo nel buio cercando di rintracciare i suoi occhi.

«E’ la stessa domanda che potrei fare a _te_ , Ichigo!» replicò piccata, cercando di raggiungere l’interruttore della luce. Era alquanto fastidioso parlare con una voce senza poter guardare in faccia il suo proprietario.

«Non sono affari tuoi! E comunque avevo sete e sono venuto a bere, problemi?» rispose il ragazzo, incurante del tono di voce fin troppo alto.

«Oh no, affatto! E poi anch’io ero venuta a bere e… Oh, Ichigo, piantiamola!» sbottò all’improvviso in un moto d’ira mal repressa, la mano ancora sospesa a mezz’aria.

«Sono giorni che litighiamo come cane e gatto, possibile che non riusciamo a essere abbastanza maturi da riuscire ad avere una discussione civile? Che ti prende ultimamente? Sei così… Intrattabile…» concluse con una nota amara nella voce.

«Cos’è, Rukia, adesso devo spiegarti anche il perché dei miei comportamenti? Ho il diritto di fare come meglio mi pare» replicò Ichigo, voltandosi e dandole la schiena.

Non era così possessivo e aggressivo da rinfacciarle quanto poco lo entusiasmasse quel distacco. Rukia aveva pur sempre la sua vita da vivere e lui non era _nessuno_ per impedirle di tornare a casa, anche se la situazione era notevolmente più complessa dell’ultima volta.

Insomma, quando Rukia gli aveva manifestato l’intenzione di restare alla Soul Society, Ichigo aveva ritenuto giusta quella sua scelta ma ora, per quanto cercasse di convincersi che non c’era nulla di sbagliato, una parte di lui non riusciva assolutamente ad accettare passivamente quella situazione.

Rukia se ne stava andando, non per sempre ma di certo non l’avrebbe rivista tutti i giorni, non ci sarebbe stata per confortarlo nei momenti difficili e lui non avrebbe potuto essere in grado di correre in suo soccorso se si fosse trovata in pericolo.

La lontananza, sapere che lei sarebbe stata viva ma altrove, sapere che la propria vita sarebbe continuata immutata anche senza di lei, era un pensiero più disturbante persino di saperla morta. E non riusciva a capire perché. E soprattutto non riusciva a capire perché Rukia si dimostrasse tanto imperturbabile in una situazione del genere. Possibile che gli importasse così poco, possibile che fosse tanto indifferente?

In realtà non era indifferenza quella che attraversava i pensieri di Rukia. La consapevolezza della partenza ormai imminente la fiaccava intimamente, rendeva i suoi pensieri confusi e cupi. La rendeva triste come non avrebbe mai più creduto di essere dopo la morte di Kaien-dono.

Ancora un altro distacco, ancora un altro addio, ancora una volta il tramonto del sole, di fronte ai suoi occhi e lei non faceva nulla per opporvisi.

Alzò la testa di scatto, corrugando la fronte e percependo, ancora una volta, quella sensazione d’incompletezza che aleggiava su di loro e l’idea che se non avesse aperto bocca in quell’istante non sarebbe servito più a nulla farlo in seguito.

«Ichigo, non puoi comportarti in questo modo e credere che te la farò passare liscia! Se hai qualche problema con me, sputa il rospo invece di startene tanto sulle tue e…».

Rukia sobbalzò, ammutolendosi all’improvviso, mentre percepiva la mano di Ichigo sfiorare la sua.

«Beh, non startene lì impalata, Rukia! Lo vuoi prendere questo bicchiere d’acqua oppure no?».

La voce del ragazzo la risvegliò all’istante, costringendola a riprendersi da quel momento di smarrimento mentre afferrava l’oggetto, le dita che scivolavano sulla superficie liscia e fredda del vetro e la mano di Ichigo che si ritirava tanto rapidamente da non avere neanche il tempo di percepire il suo calore contro quello della sua mano.

Come il sole al tramonto…

Rukia buttò giù il contenuto del bicchiere tutto d’un fiato, sperando che il passaggio dell’acqua potesse alleviare quel magone sempre più forte che le stringeva la gola. Tutto perfettamente inutile: la stretta restava forte, anche dopo.

«Senti, mi sembra perfettamente inutile parlarne, Rukia. Domani te ne vai, giusto? E…».

«Sì, Ichigo, me ne vado, e non parto certo per la guerra, ritorno soltanto a _casa mia_ » lo interruppe Rukia, spazientita da quel tono di voce così definitivo. Perché persino una semplice partenza doveva essere tanto _irrimediabile_?

«Ecco, appunto» replicò Ichigo. In quell’ultima affermazione era condensato tutto il succo del discorso. _Casa sua_ era dall’altra parte, non nel suo mondo.

«E dopo che te ne sarai andata? Ci vedremo ancora tutti i giorni, come adesso? Se un Hollow ti attaccherà, pensi forse che io sarò lì a proteggerti?».

«Oh, Ichigo, non dire sciocchezze! So benissimo difendermi da sola!» rispose Rukia piccata, scuotendo la testa con risolutezza.

«Non lo metto in dubbio, Rukia, ma non mi fa affatto piacere sapere che se sarai in pericolo io non potrò essere al tuo fianco, che sarà qualcun altro a salvarti e non io».

Eh già, quel pensiero attraversò la mente della ragazza rapido come un fulmine a ciel sereno: quando il sole tramonta scompare soltanto dal cielo, per andare dove non puoi vederlo, dove non puoi sapere cosa succederà, ma bisognava abituarsi anche a quello, no? La vita non offriva mai momenti piacevoli gratuitamente, c’era sempre il rovescio della medaglia. _Sempre_.

«Oh, Ichigo, potrei dire la stessa cosa di te! Ma mi sembra tu ne stia facendo una questione di vita o di morte! Insomma non ci vuole tanto per aprire un Senkaimon e collegare la Terra alla Soul Society, saranno tante le occasioni per rivederci …».

Rukia cercava di trovare un appiglio per dimostrare al ragazzo di fronte a lei che non stava accadendo nulla d’irreparabile, che quel dolore che sentiva al centro del petto, quello smarrimento senza fine, sarebbe passato presto, ci si sarebbe abituato senza neanche accorgersene ma era difficile cercare di convincere qualcun altro quando non riusciva a convincere neanche se stessa.

«Non è la stessa cosa! Per quante volte potrai venire a trovarmi, per quante volte potremo vederci, tu ed io torneremo a far parte di _due mondi separati_ , Rukia. Fattene una ragione» concluse Ichigo con voce amara.

«Ichigo» sospirò Rukia stancamente, socchiudendo gli occhi. «Noi abbiamo sempre fatto parte di due mondi separati. Io sono una Shinigami e tu…» la sua voce si spezzò, per un istante.

Sì, Ichigo era un umano ma era anche uno Shinigami. E anche un Hollow, per certi versi. Ichigo non apparteneva completamente al suo mondo, come non apparteneva completamente a quello di Rukia, e quella situazione lasciava davanti a sé tutta una serie di possibilità inespresse.

Scosse la testa con decisione di fronte a un timido barlume che si era fatto avanti di fronte ai suoi occhi: no, non c’erano altre possibilità, _doveva andare così_ e basta.

«Tu sei un umano» riprese con voce più ferma. «Quindi è perfettamente inutile lamentarsi. Le cose non sarebbero potute andare diversamente e lo sappiamo bene entrambi e… Adesso, dove vai?!» esclamò la ragazza mentre Ichigo la superava, dirigendosi verso le scale.

«Beh, lo hai detto tu, no, che è _inutile lamentarsi_ quindi è anche inutile continuare a parlarne. E adesso scusami ma _ho sonno_ e vorrei andare a dormire» le rispose Ichigo con un tono di voce alquanto tetro.

«Ichigo» lo richiamò Rukia stancamente, alzando una mano e afferrandolo per un polso.

Restarono per qualche istante nel buio più completo a fissarsi, come se in quell’istante i loro occhi fossero l’unica cosa che valesse la pena di guardare in quella stanza.

Rukia aprì la bocca per parlare, sapendo che dalla sua risposta sarebbe dipeso tutto ciò che sarebbe successo dopo e per un attimo fu tentata di seguire quell’assurda sensazione. Un attimo che si spense all’istante.

«Il sole deve sempre tramontare alla fine, che tu lo voglia oppure no, Ichigo».

«Quanta saggezza nelle tue parole, _Shinigami_ » replicò profondamente offeso, sfilandosi delicatamente dalla sua stretta.

Non aggiunse altro, si limitò a sparire al piano di sopra lasciando Rukia da sola nella cucina, a mormorare ancora una volta, scuotendo la testa: «Stupido testardo».

_Tutto ciò che so è sbagliato_   
_E tutto ciò che faccio è inutile_   
_E tutto è andato in pezzi_

La tenerezza fra lui e Rukia era sempre stata qualcosa di bandito, fermamente. Perché due commilitoni non si trattano amorevolmente, due amici non hanno bisogno di parole dolci per comprendersi, due compagni sono pari e come tali si trattano.

E perché, Ichigo lo sapeva, c’era una tensione sottile quanto assurda fra lui e la Shinigami, qualcosa che lo spingeva a non _toccarla_ , a non _accarezzarla_ , a non trattarla come se fosse una _donna_ , perché, se anche solo ci pensava, gli sembrava di rischiare di _rovinare ogni cosa_ con un semplice gesto.

Era una regola non scritta, secondo la quale lui e Rukia dovevano restare un allievo e una maestra, a dimostrarlo c’erano centocinquanta anni di vita vissuta in più e l’appartenere a un piano dell’esistenza completamente differente.

Ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che una simile conclusione lo avrebbe portato a un distacco tanto brusco e definitivo da lei.

« _Quanta saggezza nelle tue parole, Shinigami_ ».

«Bah!» sbuffò Ichigo a quel ricordo. Rukia era così disgustosamente _razionale_ da bruciarsi ogni possibilità prima ancora di tentare.

E lui, lui era solo uno sciocco ragazzino di diciassette anni che amava troppo la battaglia e non voleva perdere la sua amica.

La fine, la fine, la fine… Sembrava che tutto dovesse finire in quell’istante eppure il mondo attorno a lui continuava a girare, imperterrito, come se in fondo nulla di particolare stesse accadendo.

Le cose finiscono, va bene, ma perché dovevano finire _in quel modo_? Non c’era un’altra strada, non c’era un altro modo?

« _Il sole deve sempre tramontare, alla fine, che tu lo voglia oppure no, Ichigo_ ».

Quella frase, quella stramaledetta frase gli aveva dato talmente sui nervi che quella notte neanche era riuscito a prender sonno. Aveva preferito uscire dal suo corpo e farsi un giro sopra i tetti ma non c’era alcun Hollow da sconfiggere, non un nemico da tagliuzzare, _nulla_ su cui sfogare la sua rabbia.

Quando era tornato a casa si era rifiutato di incrociare Rukia, per andarsene _dove_ non lo sapeva, purché fosse lontano da lei, purché fosse in un posto buio, lontano dal sole, lontano dalle sue parole, dagli inevitabili addii, lontano da quell’assurdo tramonto che sarebbe calato presto, ancora una volta _troppo presto_.

E alla fine, cosa aveva concluso? Si era ritrovato appollaiato su un albero, come un uccellino con le piume arruffate, a fissare il vuoto senza pensare a nulla di particolare, senza fare _nulla_ di particolare.

Anzi, senza fare _nulla_ e basta.

E più il tempo passava, più la giornata si avviava al suo termine, più le possibilità di fare qualcosa di concreto si assottigliavano.

Cosa, diamine, _cosa_ mai avrebbe dovuto fare? Perché tanta irrequietezza, tanto nervosismo, tanta _tristezza_?

Possibile che facesse così dannatamente male l’idea di non passare ogni santo giorno in sua compagnia? Non vederla più cercare di cavarsela come meglio poteva con gli oggetti di uso quotidiano più banali, non poter più sentire la sua voce richiamarlo per ogni minima stronzata che faceva, non sapere più che se avesse avuto bisogno di parlare lei ci sarebbe stata sempre, pronta ad ascoltarlo, pronta anche a riprenderlo senza mezze misure; tutta quelle serie di piccole sciocchezze, di momenti insignificanti che venivano improvvisamente a mancare, lo riempivano d’inquietudine e di rabbia.

Non si sarebbe più svegliato al mattino ritrovandola fuori del cancello della Clinica ad aspettarlo per andare insieme a scuola…

Ecco appunto, svegliarsi al mattino…

Una mezza idea balenò nella sua testa, quando la voce di Orihime interruppe all’improvviso il flusso dei suoi pensieri: «Kurosaki-kun! Finalmente ti ho trovato!».

«Inoue, che succede?» si riscosse Ichigo guardando verso il basso.

Orihime sembrava osservarlo con una certa impazienza: «Kurosaki-kun, è tardi! Sono già tutti all’Urahara Shōten, devi sbrigarti. Partiranno fra poco!».

Il ragazzo alzò la testa, fissando l’orizzonte e rendendosi all’improvviso conto che era già il _tramonto_.

«Oh, dannazione!» esclamò scendendo rapidamente giù dall’albero e rischiando, tra l’altro, di spaccarsi la testa.

Cominciarono a correre rapidamente in direzione dell’emporio di Urahara, nel silenzio più totale.

«Che bel cielo terso c’è stasera, eh? Un tramonto così malinconico… Sembra proprio adatto a un addio» esclamò all’improvviso Orihime, la sua voce sottile che s’insinuava nei pensieri di Ichigo.

«Eh già» mugugnò il ragazzo sollevando per un attimo lo sguardo. Il cielo era tanto rosso che i raggi del sole sembravano letteralmente incendiarlo, una visione rossa come il sangue dai toni a dir poco macabri.

Non esattamente qualcosa di allegro, in un momento del genere.

«Anche se io ho sempre preferito l’alba: sapere che dopo farà giorno è così _consolante_. Ma d’altronde non potrebbe esserci il giorno se non arriva prima la notte» continuò la ragazza, i lunghi capelli castani che ondeggiavano per lo sforzo della corsa.

Ichigo sbatté le palpebre, per un istante, quasi un’assurda rivelazione gli avesse appena illuminato la mente, come se fino a poco prima fosse stato troppo _cieco_ per accorgersi di quella possibilità.

E dire che era così chiaro.

«Giusto! Grazie, Inoue!» esclamò all’improvviso Ichigo, il tono di voce notevolmente sollevato.

«P… Prego… Kurosaki-kun» balbettò la ragazza, alquanto perplessa da quell’improvviso ringraziamento.

Quando raggiunsero il negozio dell’ex-Shinigami, dire che fossero senza fiato era un eufemismo ma l’espressione di urgenza dipinta sul volto di Ichigo dimostrava che poco gliene fregava di quanto fiato avesse ancora in corpo.

Quasi ignorò il saluto che gli rivolse Tessai, dirigendosi decisamente al piano inferiore del negozio, l’immensa “palestra d’allenamento” che Urahara aveva pazientemente ricavato negli anni al di sotto del piano stradale.

Le prime due persone che si trovò davanti furono Chad e Uryū e quest’ultimo, naturalmente, non gli risparmiò la ramanzina per essersi presentato in completo ritardo proprio _quel giorno_.

«Kurosaki, altri cinque secondi e avresti rischiato di non trovare più nessuno qui! Il Senkaimon non aspetta certo i nostri comodi» lo ammonì l’arciere, risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso in un gesto alquanto comune.

«Sì, sì, hai ragione, vedrò di ricordarmelo» tagliò corto Ichigo, che in quell’istante non aveva la testa per star dietro ai rimbrotti del compagno. Per quanto, in effetti, aveva rischiato davvero di arrivare _troppo tardi_ a quell’appuntamento.

Urahara si riservò di mostrargli il suo disappunto per averlo costretto ad aspettare tanto per l’apertura del passaggio in maniera più sottile ma notevolmente più dolorosa, rifilandogli una bastonata nel fianco che, Ichigo ne era sicuro mentre imprecava, gli avrebbe lasciato un grosso livido per parecchi giorni.

Ikkaku e Renji ci tennero a fargli sapere che non si sarebbe dovuto adagiare sugli allori, e non perché la minaccia degli Hollow era sempre imminente ma perché loro si sarebbero assicurati che non si _infiacchisse_ troppo, godendosi quella fin troppo meritata pace quotidiana.

Come da copione Rangiku sembrava alquanto triste per quell’addio e lo dimostrò palesemente facendo oggetto chiunque si trovasse di fronte di abbracci fin troppo _calorosi_ , specialmente la povera Orihime, mentre Tōshirō cercava invano di riportarla all’ordine.

Rukia, in tutta quella confusione gioiosa e malinconica al tempo stesso, se ne restava in disparte a osservare il Senkaimon, come se da esso dipendesse la sua intera vita.

Che del passaggio poco le importasse era fin troppo palese, lo dimostravano i suoi enormi occhi blu, tanto adombrati da sembrare addirittura neri nella loro tristezza.

Pensare di separarsi così, dopo essersi scambiati frasi tanto amare e tanto _fredde,_ le ghiacciava il cuore ma forse _era meglio così_. Non si sarebbero lasciati rimpianti alle spalle, sarebbero tornati alla loro vita quotidiana senza troppi rimorsi, evitando sentimentalismi e stupidi attaccamenti.

E così le loro esistenze come si erano incrociate tornavano a dividersi, pensava cupamente la Shinigami, osservando la luce riversarsi a fiotti dal passaggio dentro la stanza. Era stato un incontro breve, durato lo spazio di una giornata nell’economia delle loro vite, ma anche quella giornata era finita avviandosi inesorabilmente al tramonto.

Gli altri Shinigami cominciarono a sfilare lentamente verso l’ingresso lanciando ancora saluti, raccomandazioni e ammonimenti ai ragazzi che restavano lì a osservare la loro partenza.

Rukia si mise in coda, per ultima, aspettando il suo turno per varcare il passaggio, senza voltarsi: non voleva farlo, non voleva guardarsi indietro, preferiva pensare a ciò che la aspettava dall’altra parte.

«Oh no, te lo assicuro Renji: quando ci rivedremo, sarà la tua Zabimaru a piangere».

La voce di Ichigo, ancora una volta, la costrinse a ritornare lì in quella stanza, fra quelle persone, _accanto a lui_ , ricordandole che il momento dell’addio non era ancora terminato, che il tramonto era appena iniziato, che quel maledetto sole stava facendo tutto il possibile per _essere guardato_.

Gli lanciò un’occhiata di soppiatto, senza degnarsi di voltare il capo, fingendo di non aver avvertito la sua presenza: si era ripromessa di non abbandonarsi a sciocche speranze e lo avrebbe fatto.

«E comunque» la voce di Ichigo la raggiunse e quasi a voler confermare che, sì, questa volta era _a lei_ che stava parlando, la sua mano si posò sulla spalla della ragazza, in una stretta che non aveva nulla di possessivo, un tocco leggero per dimostrarle che lui era lì, _vicino a lei_ , più di quanto Rukia stessa non volesse ammettere.

«E comunque» riprese a parlare, una volta accertatosi di aver catturato l’attenzione della Shinigami, «Tramonto o non tramonto, ricordati che dopo la notte c’è sempre una nuova alba, Rukia».

Aveva la solita espressione corrucciata, il Sostituto Shinigami, e uno strano luccichio vittorioso negli occhi, quasi le stesse dicendo, soddisfatto: «Questa volta ho ragione io».

Rukia scosse la testa, atteggiando le labbra in un mezzo sorrisetto che voleva apparire sarcastico ma non ci riuscì: «Stupido testardo» mormorò ancora una volta, spostando lo sguardo altrove per non mostrare al ragazzo un guizzo entusiasta nei suoi occhi che non era riuscito a reprimere del tutto.

Due frasi si erano scambiati, due frasi apparentemente tanto semplici e forse anche insignificanti rispetto alla mole di parole e di pensieri che premevano per affiorare dalle loro labbra restando bloccati, come troppa acqua che cerchi di sfuggire all’improvviso da un vaso dal collo spaventosamente stretto, ma la sottile confusione di cui erano ancora preda non permetteva loro di aggiungere altro. Non c’era tempo, non era il modo giusto di dirsi _cosa_ , non ne erano sicuri nemmeno loro. Per ora bastava così, bastava lasciare aperto almeno quello spiraglio.

«Addio, Ichigo» soggiunse alla fine Rukia, voltandosi appena.

« _Arrivederci_ , Rukia» replicò testardamente Ichigo, senza perdere quell’atteggiamento trionfante.

Uno sguardo, la Shinigami si concesse un solo rapido sguardo mentre attraversava il Senkaimon, sparendo in quell’immenso mare di luce, fino a diventare una macchia indistinta.

E alla fine, in un ultimo lampo abbagliante il passaggio si chiuse. L’addio si era compiuto, il tramonto, ancora una volta, era arrivato: era stato molto più rapido di quanto Ichigo e Rukia avessero temuto e molto meno _inesorabile_ di quanto fosse loro apparso fino a pochi momenti prima.

Dopo qualche istante i ragazzi rimasti dall’altra parte del passaggio si decisero a lasciare il sotterraneo, per riemergere all’aria aperta.

«È già notte! Si è fatto più tardi di quel che pensavo» esclamò Uryū alzando lo sguardo al cielo.

Un soffitto blu trapuntato di stelle era il panorama che li attendeva all’uscita del negozio di Urahara. Il sole pareva essere sparito già da un pezzo: solo la luna nascente rischiarava alcune nuvole sfilacciate di strane sfumature argentee, simili a mercurio liquido, uno spettacolo che comunicava una sensazione quasi _gelida_.

«Dobbiamo affrettarci a tornare a casa, allora! Domani abbiamo il compito in classe!» esclamò Orihime preoccupata.

«Domani sarà una giornata particolarmente intensa, quasi quanto quella di oggi» replicò Uryū rispondendo all’affermazione dell’amica.

«Eh già, domani… Domani comincia un altro giorno» pensò Ichigo con malinconia, prima di alzare ancora una volta gli occhi verso il cielo notturno.

_Potevo sentire tutto ciò scivolare in basso_   
_Hai lasciato il sapore più dolce fra le mie labbra_   
_Il tuo argento bordeggia le nuvole_   
_E io_   
_Mi chiedo se sia tutto qui_   
**_{Coldplay, The Hardest Part, “X &Y”}_ **


End file.
